


cinnamon dad man and his motorcycle love each other and ride off into the sunset

by milkwaste



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Other, i swear im a very serious writer, this is true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwaste/pseuds/milkwaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink loves his motorcycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	cinnamon dad man and his motorcycle love each other and ride off into the sunset

mink was sad because everyone thought he was an asshole. There was a logical reason for this, being that he was actually kind of an asshole but he was secretly sad anyway. Secretly. Shh. Anyway, everyone though he was an asshole. Except his motorcycle. Mink loved his motorcycle very much so he rode it into the sunset and fucked it with his cinnamon dad dick. THE END


End file.
